Building Tips
This page will list (LOTR Mod)building tips for the various created factions on this wiki. Feel free to add info on the faction(s) you created! WIP Dwarven Blackbeard Dwarven The Blackbeard dwarves build underground fortresses that connected to each other via tunnels, and mines within those tunnels. Their only above ground buildings were the pits where they forced the Dark Trolls of the Black Mountains to work for them. Mumak-Khazad Mumak-Khazad had large, monumental halls, similar to those of Durin's folk. Entrances and Gates were often built at an angle. Their quarries were large, terraced pits, and abandoned quarries were often reused as forts and farms. Cobble, Stone Brick, and Dwarven Brick should be the main building materials. Elven Juagua They Built massive cities in the trees. The closest resemblance is the Ewok Village in Star Wars, The Return of the Jedi. Mainly using Jungle wood. Nomads of the North The Nomads of the North had no particular home, so they would mostly use campfires, small tents, or wooden walls that could easily be taken down. Fixed up ruins can also be used. The Noldor Empire After the Return of Gil-Galad, the Noldor were basically the Middle Earth Roman Empire, so they would have great forums. A basic Noldor Town Hall, or forum, would look very much like the Pantheon. Resanor Resanor structures should be made of Sarnarcan Brick, with a bit of normal stone brick. They should be stone houses built into mountainsides, and bridges connecting the houses to each other. They should be built in a ravine, or in a volcano. Southgard Their structures are Atlantis like structures. With the main city underwater and the towers and ports above water. Mainly using Moredain bricks and orange glass for the tunnels. They also build in the jungles because the Syuvia and Juagua are part of Southgard. Syuvia They built Atlantis like cities with Moredain bricks, like described in the Southgard section. Nalt Illska The center of their capital city is a japanese like compound on the outside, but inside is a complex network of passages and rooms that the Nalt-Illskans live in. Their houses are a modified style of High-Elven. Aristaeus They build mostly with Ice. Their style is a modified wood-elven style for most peasants, and a modified High-elven style for the highest in the society. Perorch The abhorred Perorchs of Harandor were intelligent and cruel, so they crafted larger sized, dark and jagged fort-houses. They often painted runes on their walls, containing spells that could render speech silent to anyone that the words of a Perorch are not directed to. Promethea The Promethean's have a building style similar to Dol Amroth. They build like the elvish men of the west, with a good amount of high-elven touches. They use beautiful windows, unlike some elven factions. They mainly used stained blue windows, and light-blue and white bricks. The most valorous Peredhel owned homes with glowing bricks immersed in light. Serindia The Serindian building style should represent the general aesthetic of the Serindia- a Fairy Tale kingdom shrouded in magic and wonder. The main building materials are High Elven brick, Sarlluin, and Lapis trimmed Haradrim Brick. Blocks with special effects, such as Mallorn Torches, Quendite, and leaves can help give Serindian builds a mystical air. Mannish Jegadroz The men of Jegadroz build like Dunlendings, only with fine-cut stone brick instead of wood or clay. Jegadroz cities could always substitute as a military installation, and were sometimes build into mountains. Bellakar The Bellakaran style should be similar to the Black Numenorean style, but with less "evil spikes" and more Arabic influence. Vanilla stone products should be the only stone used; no modded bricks or stone. Tedjin Tedjin villages centered around a large open pit used as a campfire and gathering place. Their huts were domed yurts, wool supported by beams of acacia. The chief of a village would have a large pyramidal yurt, similar to a native american tepee. Ecreador The Ecreadorin build in predominantly Iberian styles, using the styles from the colonial era, using lots of iron bars, and softly coloured houses, mostly using Near Haradrim bricks. Their forts are or a square fort with round towers on each side with cannons placed on top of the wall, or the basic star forts. Graednan The Graednan built large long cabins in woodland clearings. They built mostly of Mirk-Oak or Spruce wood, but other woods can sometimes be used as well. They also built houses in the holes of Mirk-Oaks. Shoriland Shorilander building style is similar to that seen in the video game Skyrim, but with various woods being one of the only materials. Houses should be "comfy" with fireplaces and wargskin rugs. The general style is similar to that of in real life Norse who the Shorilanders are based off of. Meiyo The Meiyo build in a Japanese like style, where there is a temple in the center of each city holding that cities lord's court and a throne for the Shogun. The city is usually build over rivers and/or In hilly areas. The order of shamans The buildings of the order are located in the cloud forests in far Harad. They should be pyramids with levels which are not just one block high, a good choice is to make every level four blocks high. inside there should be small huts containing a Tauredain shaman and a few mugs containing magical drinks or chocolate. atop of the building there should be shrine containing a crafting table and a chest containing valuables. The outside of the building should be made out of mossy and normal cobblestone and the interior should be made out of mango or jungle wood. Orcish White Uruks The White Uruk hai did not focus on beauty but instead efficiency. their walls had secret entrances and and dug down to harness lava to put on their walls. Their houses were usally in mountains and had a bed, and small defenses. Their Walls were either made from Dwarvish brick or iron Other Bandix The Bandix were not very, intelligent, so they had limited building skill. They dwelt in holes or caves, and sat upon hoards of gold day and night. Rotten planks would commonly be found across the floor, and trenches would be around to hinder thieves. Gaerdhrim Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Roleplay Races Category:Not Finished Category:Help/Guide Category:Elvish Factions Category:Manish Factions Category:Orcish Factions Category:Dwarvish Factions Category:Building